Enny, Menny, Minney, Moe!
by Chiridreams
Summary: In this fic, the fy cast members will be on a game show called " Enny, Menny, Minney, Moe!"
1. ewww! Nuriko cooties!

Me: Hello everyone! Angela here and today, I'll be your host for " enney, menny, minney, moe!"  
  
Fangirls: (cheering and clapping)  
  
Me: okay! Today we have the suzaku seishi! (everyone cheers as the suzaku seishi walk on stage)  
  
Tasuki: how the hell did I get here?!  
  
Chiriko: (clears throat) I would explain to you how, but it's too big for all of your tiny brains to digest, so I'll make it simple. "Fanfiction."  
  
Tamahome: Oh, great! More hentai authoresses and screaming fangirls!  
  
Me: (clears throat) please take A SEAT!!! (seishi stare as they take a seat)  
  
me: today, I will have a helper. Okay, Miaka, you can come out now! (everyone turns as Miaka walks on stage with a milkshake)  
  
Tamahome: Miaka..-_-;;;;;  
  
Me: okay...on with the show! We pick a seishi, and you pick what we do with him! Sound fun?  
  
Fangirls: (cheering and calling out the seishi they like most)  
  
Miaka: who should we torture first?  
  
Me: um, lets ask the other authors!  
  
Miaka: okay! How about someone from the audience? How about you? (points at random peson)  
  
Picker 1: hi! I'm Hortohori's True Love! I would like to torture Nuriko! (seishi snickers as Nuriko is taken to the center of the stage)  
  
me: well, what should we do to him?  
  
Fangirl 1: make him wear a bra!  
  
Fangirl 2: let him have "quality" time with Hortohori!  
  
Fangirl 3: make him kiss Miaka!!  
  
Me: what was that last one?  
  
Fangirl 3: make him kiss Miaka!  
  
Nuriko fangirls: NOOOOO!!! MY NURIKO!!!  
  
Miaka: no thanks...-_-;;;;  
  
Me: what do you think, seishi?  
  
Seishi: yess!!!! Hai!!! Yes!!!!  
  
Me: what do you think, Hortohori's True Love?  
  
H.T.L.(short for Hortohori's True Love): yes!! Do it, please! To get back for what he did to my Hortohori!! (everyone stops and stares at Nuriko)  
  
me: (clears throat) okay.I don't think we want to know...  
  
everyone: OoO  
  
me: ^^ okay! Lights, please, Allison!  
  
Allison: sure!!! (lights dim as a light shines on Nuriko and Miaka)  
  
(and Nuriko steps forth and kisses Miaka on the cheek!)  
  
Tamahome: NOOO!! Miaka!!!!! You have Nuriko cooties now!!!  
  
Everyone: -_-;;;;;;;;  
  
Okay! That's it for now! Please R&R!!! I hope you enjoyed it!!! ^^ 


	2. tomo passed? with a girlfriend?

Authors note: yes, yes, i know my chapters are short. I'll try to make them longer, k? Hope you enjoy this chappy! ^-^  
  
Chapter 2  
  
me: welcome back everyone! We're going to do things alittle different today!  
  
Yui: Instead of the Suzaku Seishi being tortured, my seishi will!  
  
(suzaku seishi are cheering with joy)  
  
Miaka: Oh yeah. And today, my seishi will be doing the picking! ^^  
  
(aww's from fangirls)  
  
me: Oh, I forgot. Yui will be helping me today, too.  
  
Yui: who should we torture today?  
  
Tasuki: Homo Tomo!  
  
Tamahome: Nakago!  
  
Chiriko: Miboshi!  
  
Nuriko: Homo Tomo! ^^  
  
Tomo: who are you calling a "Homo Tomo", gay-boy?  
  
Nuriko:(cracks nuckles) you're going to pay!  
  
Chichiri: calm down, na no da!  
  
Hortohori: I pick Nakago, since he's the one that killed my beautiful self!  
  
everyone: -_-;;;;;;;  
  
Hortohori fangirls: (fainting and cheering)  
  
me: okay....what do you think, Mitsukake?  
  
Mitsukake: Suboshi  
  
me: why?  
  
Mitsukake: I don't know...random person...  
  
Yui: well, we'll go with Tomo! ^^  
  
(fangirls cheering)  
  
Tomo: don't I have any fans??  
  
(crickets chirp)  
  
Chichiri: I guess that answers your question, no da!! ^^  
  
Miaka: now, what should we do to him?  
  
Nuriko: make him take off that horrible make-up!  
  
Tasuki: make him switch clothes with Soi!  
  
everyone: O.o  
  
Tamahome:(cough) gay(cough) (cough)  
  
Chichiri: EWWWW, Tasuki. You're sick, na no da!! Maybe that's why everyone thinks you "like" Kouji.  
  
Tasuki:...what the hell?  
  
Tamahome: make Tomo spend a day being normal! With no make-up, no wierd clothes, and no gay voice!  
  
Tomo: my voice is NOT gay!!Do the rest of you think my voice is gay?  
  
(crickets chirp)  
  
Tomo: I feel betrayed......  
  
me: I think I'll go with Nuriko's and.........  
  
(everone waits)  
  
me: lets see if he can find a date......  
  
Suzaku Seishi: Hai!!! This will be fun!!!  
  
(everyone watches as Tomo's make-up is taken off and he is lead out the door)  
  
Yui: I'll give him a week..  
  
me: I'll give him 2 days  
  
Nakago: I'll give him 10 hrs.....  
  
me: okay.....sorry everyone....we're going to have to wait.....  
  
(aww's from fangirls as the leave)  
  
************* (5 days later)***************************  
  
(Tomo stepps on stage with the lights off)  
  
Tomo: hello?  
  
me: yeah, did you pass?  
  
(lights turn on and everyone is sitting around lazily)  
  
Tomo: ummmm.....I would like you to meet my new girlfriend.  
  
(everyone stares wide-eyed as a girl with violet hair and red eyes stepped next to Tomo)  
  
Tasuki: what's her name?  
  
Tomo: Her name is..."Momo"  
  
Miaka: okay...that's kinda scary............ you two look exactlly the same, except that Momo's hair is violet and her eyes are red...  
  
me: (stutters) I guess you pass, Tomo....... (starts clapping)  
  
(soon everyone in the room is clapping and cheering..)  
  
Miaka: who would of thought.....Tomo having a girlfriend......?????  
  
Mitsukake: I'd REALLY hate to see what they do at night....  
  
(everyone shudders as they try to imagine what happens)  
  
me: I don't think we wanna know....  
  
(everyone nods in agreement)  
  
me: well, that's all for now! I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Please r&r!!! ^^ 


	3. Chichiri suffers! Part 1

Authors note: hello everyone! Just to inform you, my sister, Izabella, AKA RurikoGurl, just posted her first stories, so can you do me a favor and just check them out if you have any time? (want details for my sis's fics, check my bio..) Thanks! I hope you will enjoy this chappy!  
  
********************Chapter 3********************  
  
Me: welcome back everyone!  
  
(fan girls cheer)  
  
RurikoGurl: And, today, I will be helping Angela!  
  
Me: Oh, and this is my sister, Izabella, AKA RurikoGurl  
  
RurikoGurl: Today, I will also be doing half of the picking! ^^  
  
(awww's from fan girls)  
  
Me: Today, I have a special request to torture this Suzaku Seishi! ^^  
  
(awww's from fan girls and authors)  
  
Me: Oh, don't worry! We'll be torturing this seishi a lot!!^^  
  
RurikoGurl: okay, everyone! Please welcome Aiko6!  
  
(everyone claps as Aiko6 steps on stage)  
  
Aiko6: hello everyone! Today, I would like to torture…….Chichiri!!  
  
(awww's from Chichiri fan girls)  
  
(fan girls cheer with joy as Chichiri steps on stage)  
  
Chichiri: out of all people, why me, na no da?  
  
Me: because it's fun! And, besides, I know you wanna. ||:p  
  
Chichiri: (mumbles something)  
  
Me: what was that?  
  
Chichiri: (sigh) nothing, na no da.  
  
Aiko6: aww, cheer up! At least you get attention!  
  
RurikoGurl: okay! Lets get on with the show, already!  
  
Me: oh, fine….  
  
Me: okay Aiko6, what do you want to do with Chichiri?  
  
Aiko6: ummm….I wanna make him not say "na no da" for a day!! ^^  
  
RurikoGurl: Only a day? You Chichiri fans are too soft!  
  
Me: Sosuke Sagara!  
  
(everyone watches in amusment as TDAOS gives an evil stare and shuts up)  
  
Everyone: ….. ????  
  
Me: okay, on with the show, so that's what you want to do to Chichiri, Aiko6?  
  
Aiko6: Yup!!! ^^  
  
Chichiri: (gulps) …..umm… can I reject?  
  
Me: ^^ Oh, come on Chichiri! Even Tomo had to do something that was even more worse and seemed more impossible! Besides, when was the last time you said "na no da?"   
  
Chichiri: (clears throat) well, now I'm 36.….(whispers) oh about 18 years?  
  
(everyone stares wide-eyed)  
  
Chichiri fan girls: (crying and saying "he's sooo old!!!"  
  
Me: I never knew you were THAT old!  
  
RurikoGurl: (clears throat) can we get on with the show?  
  
Me: oh, yeah, sure…..okay Chichiri, when do you wanna start? ^^  
  
Chichiri: how about next year?  
  
Me: what do you think, Aiko6?  
  
Aiko6: how about tomorrow?  
  
Me: hmmm….  
  
(asks manager)  
  
Me: Allison, can we do that tomorrow?  
  
Allison: Yeah, I think so! Besides, it'll be fun to watch!!! ^^  
  
Me: okay! We'll just watch a Fushigi Yuugi movie until closing time and we'll all come back tomorrow to see! Sound good to you?  
  
(fan girls cheering and yelling "yes!" in agreement)  
  
Me: okay! What do you wanna watch?  
  
Aiko6: How about the OVA bus trip movies? They're great and funny! ^^  
  
(fangirls cheer in agreement)  
  
  
  
RurikoGurl: It's settled then! Okay everyone! You can come out now!  
  
(all seishi come on stage and sits down)  
  
Me: oh no, you aren't sitting up here, you all are sitting with your fans! ^^  
  
(fan girls cheer in joy)  
  
Tasuki: what?!  
  
(seishis grumble as they head down)  
  
Aiko6/me: don't think so, chiri. You're sitting up here! Along with the other Chichiri fans!!!  
  
(Chichiri fan girls cheer as they head up on stage)  
  
(seishi snicker)  
  
Chichiri: wait until it's your turn, na no da!!!  
  
RurikoGurl: yeah, yeah. Allison?  
  
Allison: okay, everyone!!!   
  
(lights turn off as a huge screen appears on stage)  
  
Me: alright!! A widescreen!!! ^^  
  
Fushigi Yugi Bus Trip 1  
  
Authors note: okay…this is gonna be long….(cracks knuckles)  
  
Ashitare: (making animal noises that I can't even explain or immate, just know that they are loud and annoying)  
  
Nakago: (with Soi cuddled up against him) Soi, would you silence him?  
  
Soi: Of cource, Nakago! (snaps her fingers and a lightning bolt electricults Ashitare)  
  
(rest of Seiryuu (hope I spelled that right..) including Yui sweat drop as they hear Ashitare scream in pain) ^^  
  
(on stage)   
  
(everyone cheers in joy)  
  
RurikoGurl: okay, shut it, everyone! I wanna watch!!  
  
Everyone: O.o  
  
Me: (cough) she doesn't like being disturbed during a video…  
  
(back to the movie..)  
  
(sorry everyone! I haven't seen the OVA's in a long time, so I might miss something, or get something wrong..)  
  
Tomo: (reads the letter) (and no, I won't write it out, sorry)  
  
Suboshi : (says something like) out of all of the places he could of sent us to, why did it have to be a hot spring?!  
  
(everybody ducks as a "chi disk" (you know, that shiny round thing that Nakago shoots?)  
  
Aims for Suboshi and shoots through the window)  
  
Tetsuya: p-p-please don't through c-chi disks in here  
  
Nakago; I will not let anyone insult the hot baths (or something like that..), no matter who.  
  
Yui: Suboshi, where's Amiboshi?  
  
Soi: probably with the Suzaku guys  
  
Yui: I see (grabs Suboshi's arm)  
  
(back on stage)  
  
Tasuki: here comes the fun part!!  
  
Ruriko: (starts growling)  
  
Everyone: (backs away)  
  
Me: -_-;;;;;;  
  
(back to the movie, so we won't all die!)  
  
(over on the Suzaku bus, Nuriko is singing)   
  
Chichiri: so annoying…  
  
Tasuki: im never gonna lose again! (something like that..)  
  
Mitsukake: just one more round..(again, im sorry but I don't remember…)  
  
(Tasuki and Chichiri looks at Mitsukake)  
  
Mitsukke: I'm getting pissed off, here!  
  
(Chichiri crys in pain as he is choked by Mitsukake)  
  
(on stage)  
  
(aww's from Chichiri fan girls)  
  
(growling in background)  
  
Me: okay, everyone, no more interruptions unless you want to be dead meat…..-_-;;;  
  
(back to the movie)  
  
(Chiriko looks at Tasuki teary-eyed as Chichiri is strangled)  
  
Tasuki: what wrong with you, Chiriko? Why do you look so tear-eyed? (I don't think that's even a word..)  
  
Chiriko: Tasuki, I don't feel so good…  
  
Tasuki: what?!?!?! Wait a second, Chiriko, I'll get the bag!!  
  
Mitsukake: here, I'll cure you  
  
(hear magic bling noise)  
  
Chiriko: it's not working!!  
  
(Keisuke listens annoyed as Chiriko go up to him)  
  
Chiriko: please help me!!  
  
Keisuke: HET AWAY FROM ME!!!  
  
( disturbing sounds are heard on the bus)  
  
Chiriko: everyone's so mean!!!  
  
(meanwhile…)  
  
Tamahome: Miaka..  
  
Miaka: Tamahome..  
  
Tamahome: Miaka..  
  
Miaka: Tamahome..  
  
(away from all that noise..)  
  
Hortohori: what wrong, Amiboshi?  
  
Amiboshi: it's my brother. It's a message from Lady Yui.  
  
(Amiboshi reads)  
  
Amiboshi: What do you think you are doing on that bus? I'll beat you up later.  
  
Chichiri: such scary words..  
  
Hortohori: I don't understand that girl's character..  
  
Tasuki: Lets write her back!  
  
(on Seiryuu bus)  
  
Yui: I like it here, because Tasuki is   
  
(back on Suzaku bus)  
  
Tasuki: here too.  
  
Amiboshi: Tasuki, they know.  
  
(he holds up his right hand)  
  
(it says " Quit it, Fang-boy")  
  
Tasuki: what?  
  
(sigh) (on Seiryuu bus)  
  
(everyone is leaning over Suboshi's back, all planning to write something evil..)  
  
(sorry, can't remember what it said..)  
  
(back on Suzaku bus)  
  
(everyone hides behind Amiboshi as Tamahome reads what they wrote and is surrounded by red chi)  
  
(everyone grins)  
  
Amiboshi: Tamahome, calm down, I'm not doing this!  
  
(on Seiryuu bus)  
  
Yui: AHH! Miaka's getting into this too!  
  
Nakago: idiots..  
  
Miboshi: Nakago, Tamahome wants to know if you've gotten any fan letters yet?  
  
(Nakago's surrounded by blue chi)  
  
Yui: I think it worked…  
  
Soi: Nakago needs no-one with me by his side.  
  
Miboshi: words like that will only anger him more, you know…  
  
Suboshi: Please, Nakago, stop this!!! (is crying..)  
  
(Nakago pulls up a needle)  
  
Suboshi: Please, NO!!!!  
  
Tomo: poor guy…  
  
(screaming from Suboshi is heard as the movie ends)  
  
(back on stage)  
  
Me: I'm sorry everyone, but it's closing time!!! See you tomorrow for Chichiri's test!!! ^^  
  
(happy sighs from seishi as fan girls leave)  
  
Aiko6: see you all tomorrow!!!  
  
I hope you all enjoyed that!!!  
  
Suboshi: look what you did to my back?!?!  
  
Me: that wasn't my fault! Blame Yuu Watase!!!  
  
(Yuu Watase's cops come in)  
  
Everyone: O.o  
  
(Suboshi gets taken away..)  
  
Suboshi: hey wait!!! I'm innocent!!!  
  
Me: okay……..please r&r on your way out!!!  
  
Yui: poor Suboshi….lets hope he livess……  
  
Thanks!!! ^^ Woww, this was a long chappy (to me)!!!! Hope you like it!!!!!! :p 


	4. Chichiri Suffers! Part 2

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*Ch.4 Chichiri Suffers Part 2*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
me: hello, and welcome back! (fangirls cheer in excitement)  
  
Aiko6: Hello! Today we will be doing part 2 of Chichiri Suffers!  
  
Me: Yup! Did you all enjoy the "Fushigi Yugi OVA Bus Trip" yesterday?  
  
Riina: Hi! I'm Riina!! I'll be helping Angela today!  
  
RurikoGurl: can we get on with the show???  
  
Chichiri: I wanna get it over with, so I can live the rest of my life in happiness and love, na no da..(sigh) (Chichiri fangirls including me, Riina, and Aiko6 faint with hearts in our eyes and over our heads)  
  
RurikoGurl: uhhhhh..aren't you a monk?  
  
Chichiri: ummm..maybe...  
  
Everyone: lets just say they're using their "colorful" imagination and thinking up "what ifs"  
  
Everyone: O.o  
  
RurikoGurl: (starts poking Chichiri fangirls) ummm...are you all still alive??  
  
Aiko6/me/Riina: x.x  
  
Allison: (steps on stage with a mic)  
  
Allison: I'll help!! ^^ (everyone waits as Allison turns on mic)  
  
Allison: (clears throat) HEY ANGELA, RIINA, AIKO6, LOOK OVER THERE! IT'S CHICHIRI IN A TOWEL AND ENTERING THE POOL!!!!!  
  
Chichiri fangirls: Where??? Where???? Where??  
  
Me: we have a pool???  
  
Riina: where is he???? (runs around the stage looking for a pool) ^^  
  
Allison: ^^ what'd I tell ya?? (goes back backstage) (that sounds really weird..)  
  
Chichiri: (whines) why me, na no da?!?!?!  
  
Me: cause your fun to mess with!!! ^^  
  
Aiko6: okay, lets get on with the show..  
  
RurikoGurl: finally!!!!!!  
  
Me: fine, I planned where to go and all the plane tickets  
  
Riina: and we're gonna fly to....Oahu, Hawaii!!!!!! (whistling and cheering from everyone) (all seishi step on stage)  
  
Amiboshi: uhh...one question.  
  
Nuriko: where in the world did you find enough money to get all of us tickets????  
  
Me: (whistles) (cough) hehe..not telling. (telephone rings from backstage)  
  
Allison: (answers phone) Angela, someone's here to talk to you.. (everyone raises their eyebrows and stares at me while I pick up the phone with a river of sweat running down my face)  
  
Angela: uhh...he-hello??? (everyone listens as a loud voice is heard from the telephone)  
  
Caller: do you know how much money I lost?!?!?!  
  
Angela: uh..  
  
Caller: all that money gone!!  
  
Angela: but..  
  
Caller: But nothing! You took all of my money and wasted it!!!!  
  
Angela: (gulps) bye bye!!!! (quickly clicks the off button) (everyone watches as Angela starts to clam down)  
  
me: that was close...im sooo busted..  
  
Tasuki: what happened this time??  
  
Allison: (sweatdrops) was that your dad's money that you took to buy the plane tickets with???  
  
Everyone: (snickers)  
  
Me: hehe... but aren't you glad you still all get to go to Hawaii??  
  
RurikoGurl: busted...ok, lets get going.. (everyone leaves to get their stuff and comes back an hour later)  
  
me: everyone ready??  
  
Seishi: Yup! Hai, we're here!  
  
Fangirls: Yeah! Lets get going already!  
  
Blah, blah, blah, they get on the plane, they get off the plane 5 hrs later.  
  
Aiko6: oww.. I feel soo stiff!  
  
Me: lucky you, I had to sit next to two men!!!!  
  
Chichiri: I had to sit between Riina and Aiko6!!! (shivers)  
  
RurikoGurl: okay, lets get going, already!!  
  
**********Two hours later..**********  
  
me: okay, did everyone unpack?  
  
Everyone: Hai!!!  
  
Riina: starting from now, Chichiri will not say "na no da" !!! Now lets have some fun!!! (all boys stare as all girls ripped off their clothes to review bikinis under)  
  
Seishi: uhhhh..O.o  
  
Me/ Aiko6: last one to the beach has swim in the kiddy pool!!!  
  
Riina: and, no, you can't be last Tasuki!!! ^^  
  
(everyone heads toward the beach and dives in)  
  
RurikoGurl: (holds up a beachball) who wants to play?! (everyone yells "me!" and runs to the nets)  
  
(a couple hours have passed and now everyone is sitting on the beach watching the sunset)  
  
me: so, did anyone catch Chichiri saying "na no da??" (everyone shakes their head)  
  
Riina: hey, where's Aiko6?? (everyone stares at Chichiri as he starts whistling)  
  
RurikoGurl: (raises her eyebrow) what did you do to her? (everyone turns a a sack is hopping towards Chichiri)  
  
Chichiri: (gulps) gee, I wonder how that got there, n-, I mean nothing! ( Nuriko unties the bag and finds Aiko6 panting inside) sorry Aiko6, just had to do it to someone! ^^  
  
Aiko6: why'd you do that???  
  
Chichiri : (is whistling again) do what? I'm innocent!! (holds up hands)  
  
Me: give it up...-_-;;;  
  
Aiko6: soo, why'd you do it?  
  
Chichiri ; just making sure that you don't tell on me on "purpose!!"  
  
Aiko6/ me/ Riina: (gives evil grin) us????  
  
RurikoGurl: can we just get to the hotel and get to bed please? I'm tired.  
  
Me: fine, fine..  
  
(30min later.) (at hotel)  
  
me: okay, two girls each with each seishi...who wants Hortohori? (hands go up)  
  
RurikoGurl: (picks random person) you, and you!  
  
Hortohori girl 1: yess!!!  
  
Hortohori girl 2: whoopee!!! ^^  
  
Hortohori: -_-;;; oh great..  
  
RurikoGurl: who wants Tasuki??????  
  
(once again, my sis picks some random girls...) -_-;;  
  
me: Tamahome????  
  
Miaka: hey, wait a minute!!! I'm his wife!!! I should be the only one who sleeps with him!  
  
Tamahome: Bu-  
  
Miaka: (evil stare) what were you going to say?!?!?!?!  
  
Tamahome: (gulps) uhh..no-nothing M-Miaka.  
  
Everyone else: ^_____^ HAHAHA!!  
  
Me: well..that's settled...who wants Mitsukake??  
  
Mits: oh, I do!  
  
RurikoGurl: fine. (whispers to everyone else) only one girl??  
  
Riina: who wants Chiriko?!?!?  
  
Me: im doing the picking now!! (stares at RurikoGurl as she almost starts to pick)  
  
Me: how about...you (a girl with brown hair and looked actually normal and calm) and you.(another calm one except she had blond hair)  
  
Chiriko: (sighs in relief) that was close...  
  
Aiko6: Nuriko????  
  
Aiko6: how 'bout you (long flowing blue hair with red eyes..) and..you!! (lets just say she looked a lot like Hortohori..)  
  
Me: I think that's it...oh yeah. For Chichiri, I'll give him to Riina and Aiko6. (awww's from Chichiri fangirls)  
  
Riina/ Aiko6: Whoopee!!! Yess!!! ^^  
  
Yui: oh yeah, who wants Amiboshi??  
  
Me: (whispers something to Yui) sorry, he's taken!!! ^^  
  
Seishi: O.O  
  
Me: what??? I can like more than one seishi can't i??? Besides, Chichiri's taken. (what my face would look like if that was real) ^____________________^ !!!  
  
Yui: Ill do my seishi for those who still want them and the rest of you can go to bed..  
  
Me: see everyone in the morning!!!  
  
Seishi: What about your sister, RurikoGurl??  
  
Me: ^___^ Oh, she'll be staying with Sosuke Sagara from Full Metal Panic...I truly feel sorry for him.  
  
Seishi: O.O us too..  
  
Okay, long chappy. I finally finished writing it!! ^^ I didn't plan this, but I guess we will be having a part 3. Well, I hope you enjoyed this chappy and please R&R!!! Thanz! ^______________^ !!! 


End file.
